This invention relates to cabinet structures, and more particularly, to cabinets provided with means for diagonally raising and lowering the shelves thereof.
Maximum utility of home or office space often requires that cabinets be attached to walls and located far above ground. Not infrequently, other furniture or fixtures are situated on the floor below the cabinets. For instance, cupboards are oftentimes places above kitchen appliances to maximize the use of kitchen space. However, difficult-to-reach cabinets and storage racks pose access problems.
An object of this invention is to provide a cabinet structure wherein the shelves can be raised and lowered diagonally for convenient access thereto and wherein the movement of the shelves does not interfere with furniture located just below the cabinet.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved shelf raising and lowering device which is adapted to be electrically energized.